The Nihilistic Bat of Beacon
by snowyassas1n
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME IF INTERESTED IN TAKING IT UP!


An: hello readers do I have a treat for you today. I am about to use my favorite all time character in what is my favorite all time show for a crossover fanfiction. Say hello to Ulqiorra in the rwby universe I have only seen two other storys like this and they have not reached the second chapter. Sure I know segunda etapa Ulqiorra would pawn everything heck maybe normal Ulqiorra pawns everything, but idc I like those types of fics. Also its a small mini-harem three girls only! It will not be obvious who they are though like I did my other storys. Also I will not be bringing other people from other verses other than Ulqiorra. That said this will start a year before canon so Ulqiorra has his bearing's by the time they reach beacon. Now enjoy the story I know I will!

XXXX

"Such a shame just as I was starting to find a interest in you humans" were Ulqiorra's last words before he faded to dust. Ichigo and Orihime were in shock at watching the most powerful Espada die in front of them.

A void could be described at what place Ulqiorra found himself in. ' I see so I am bound for eternal nothingness now as my punishment for being a hollow' he thought as he found himself without a body.

" _ **Well there is that or you could take this new opportunity I am giving you**_ " spoke an amused feminine voice.

He snapped his being around looking all over for that voice but he still could see nothi- mid thought of that a bright light shines and he finds himself in a white room and in front of him he see a gold ball of energy just floating there.

"Are you the soul king" he questioned in his monotone voice.

" _ **No I am not though I did create the soul king**_ " the mysterious being said.

"Kami then?" he questions in surprise as he gets at the creator talking to him of all people.

" _ **yes that is what this realm refers to me as"**_ its voice sounding amused.

"I see then why is such a higher being association with one so low such as I." he said.

" _ **Well you have two options available to you because of your actions before your death. You are the only hollow ever to find their heart before their death. You found out what love was. As such I decided to reward you. I am giving you a chance to experience this new heart of yours, but it will be in a different world since I will not violate my own laws. Should you accept you will retain all of your relevant memories and powers, I will also fill you with necessary information of this new world."**_ The being explained.

"I see then I accept I am curious as to what this world could offer me." he spoke after a coulpe minutes of silence.

" _ **Very well. I will warn you that you will never meet something strong to challenge you in your released form so if I were you I would save that for emergencys. Now you DNA will be altered to reflect what you truly are and the significance of this will come to you with the information on the world. Also you will have Aura so if you'd like a challenge try using it and your semblance as your main fighting style"**_ Kami said. This was confusing to Ulquiorra though ' whats was Aura? What is a semblance?' he thought. As he was thinking this though images of what his new world as well as information he needed filled his head. He now knew what aura was and how to unlock it. He knew what a semblance was and Kami was nice enough to tell him what his was.

' The power of storms huh? How ironic that it mimics my first release in that its creates a storm that rains green rain and I can use green lightning. I should probably look into this dust clothing to utilize the lightning without changing the atmosphere every time I want to use it.' Just as he finished his thoughts he felt a sensation of falling and noticed he was flying down into the world of Remnant. Not wanting to create a crater and draw attention to himself he used his reiryoku to create steps into the air and then landed on the ground. Now that he was stable he took time to look over himself. He noticed how Kami gave him clothes that he felt complimented him quite nicely as they were easy to move around in. He was wearing a white long sleeved t-shirt which had a turtleneck collar, over this he had a long black jacket that reached his thighs it had white fur around the collar and had a small belt at the front should he want to close but he left it opened. He had black loose fitting jeans which was secured by a white belt. He was wearing black shoes that were easy to move around in. He also took note that Murciélago was strapped to his back.

Finding his appearance satisfactory he walked over to a river that was close to him in the forest he was in and looked into to find that his helmet was missing and he now just had his black hair that went down to his shoulders he also still had his green tear tracks and black upper lip and he also still had his green cat like eyes with the slits. Finding it odd that his hollow mask was missing he felt around his chest to find to his shock the hollow hole was gone as well.

This revelation must have been what Kami meant by finding his heart as he didnt feel that empty feelings hollows feel. He then noticed something odd that he must have forgotten, He had his tail from his second release dangling behind him. He remembered how Kami said he changed his DNA which meant he was now a bat Faunus and now he knew why he said it would be significant since Faunus were looked down upon. He did not care for such things and decided to take pride at the fact that. He wondered if he could access his wings in this form and found that by manipulating his newly received aura his black bat wings came out of his back through the two slits he now found he had in the back of his cloths. He also noticed his tail was coming through a hole in his pants.

Now that he was done with his personal pat down he heard growling from behind him and turned around and frowned at what he saw. "Hello trash" he said to what he dubbed the lowest form of life on this planet. Six grimm surrounded him, he recognized them as beowolves with their black fur and bone white plates that bore a resemblance to hollow mask but he sensed that they were not hollows and possessed no power compared to someone like him. They felt hollow and empty like they had no power at all and he just assumed they had nothing but physical prowess.

He decided to test out his new powers by using his semblance. Soon enough while the Wolfs just stared at him the atmosphere around them changed to a thunderstorm that spread out for miles green rain started to downpour not hitting Ulquiorra what so ever he noticed the rain was like acid to the grimm however as it was liquified aura basically. Lightning flashed around the clouds as the wolves started howling and withering on the ground in pain. He directed his power and a bolt of lightning flashed down and disintegrated one of the wolves. Seeing as how he was the threat and cause of their pain the grimm charged him. He raised an eyebrow at their pain tolerance since they were basically drenched in acid and drew his sword.

"Even though you trash are not worthy of my sword I will slay you with it this one time since I am in a hurry to get out of this forest." he said with his sword fully out. He disappeared with a sonic boom and appeared behind one bisecting it completely in half. He was gone again in a sonido and another dropped headless. Seeing as how they were last three left they huddled up against each other for better protection against their enemy.

"Useless" Ulquiorra said and he raised his right hand after sheathing his sword and a green orb appeared at the end of it. Sensing that this new power was dangerous the grim attempted to charge him only for them to hear "cero" as the last words and they were eradicated from existence along with 2 miles of trees directly in front of him. He then let his power down and the storm faded out of existence.

Letting his wings back out Ulquiorra took flight and used his pesquisa to find the closest settlement. He found that there was a huge city to the south and by going through his memories from Kami he assumed it was the city known as vale.

XXXX

1 hour later

Landing a mile outside the city since for all he knew Faunus did not have wings to fly with, he retracted his wings and continued walking towards the city wondering where life was going to take his 16 year old body(but century old soul).

XXXX

1 year later

Over the past year Ulqiorra's appearance did not change much, the only addition's were to his now favorite set of clothes was the green runic tribal markings going down the arms of both his jacket and shirt wanting to get both done if he was without his jacket and he had earrings that were bats on his ears . He was able to afford this because he had been working at a dust shop named from dust till dawn for the past year since the owner was not racist and hired him for assistance and secretly protection. He eventually bought the shop from the old man since he occasionally went on bounty hunts for grimm earning him a lot a money, this made the old man happy since he was able to retire with the money.

Currently he was sitting behind the counter in his shop and the only customer here was a girl he thought trying to look like red riding hood, but who was he to judge with his new found emotions he had a love for bats and bat things although he was still nihilistic and emotionless the most of the time.

All of a sudden his door opened and men that looked like they worked for that junior guy he took a couple of jobs from came in.

"Nobody move put your hands in the air." they said pointing guns at me.

"Sigh trash are so dumb to not even realize that if you shoot those in here in a dust shop that it would blow sky high?" they all made dumb faces at that and with their momentary distraction Ulqiorra disappeared from view and punched the first guy in the face sending him through the open door unconscious. Before the other four could react Ulquiorra was blur of motion send all the guys out the door the same way. Deciding to leave his jacket in the store he walked out to meet the fools who thought they could rob his store.

Once he was outside he found 20 more of those men and a man with red hair a bowler hat a white coat and black pants with a cane.

"Roman Torchwick attempting to rob me of all people is not wise, which you will learn shortly." He said raising his arm. Once saw the sigils on Ulqiorra's arms glow he got wide eyed and hid behind his men as he knew what that meant when he was working for cinder of all people.

Green sparks started to emit around Ulquiorra and he started to shoot bolts of green lightning at the men disintegrating anyone who came into contact with it. Once there was only 10 men left they seemed to realize that fighting at a distance was a bad mistake with this guy and started to charge intedning on try close quarters. Seeing their intent Ulquiorra sighed at their idiocy and charged the lighting to his hands causing them to screech and look like balls of supercharged electricity(imagine twin chidoris). Once the were close enough Ulquiorra became a blur to all those watching as his hands became knife like increasing their piercing potential and he was swiping off arms legs and heads when all but three were dead and the others incapacitated he turned his attention to the ring leader to see him sweating.

"Well you were all were every lien" he said sarcastically referring to junior's men. "But seeing as I didn't know someone like you owned this store Ulquiorra I believe my time here is done" he said pointing his cane at the floor as shooting a flash bang. Ulquiorra just closed his eyes and once they were open again he looked to see Roman climbing a latter up onto a building.

Sighing he used his reiatsu to create steps and ran up them to top of the building. He saw Torchwick climbing into a aircraft but Ulquiorra was not about to let trash such as him get away. He surged his aura activating his semblance to full power causing his runes to glow intensely. This caused a storm to appear in the atmosphere raining down its signature green rain. He raised his hand up and shot a supercharged lightning beam at the ship and lightning from the sky rained down.

The ship was taking on a lot of damage and was scorched in a lot of areas. "Cinder we need to get out of here otherwise we will be going down" yelled Roman. "Such a shame to I find the one guy with a semblance as strong as mine and he even has dust clothes like me. We will need to keep an eye on him for future recruiting purposes." she said in her natural seductive voice as they flew off.

Seeing them fly off caused Ulquiorra to frown but didn't care as long as they stayed away from his store. He turned around and came face to face with A blond woman with a serious air about her. "Mr. cifer if I had not known beforehand of your skill thanks to you being the number one entrance exam scorer for beacon I would have stepped in and handled it myself, but I will let you off with a warning this once since you were just defending your shop. Remember to be at the docks to board the ship in the morning" she said and walked off as Ulquiorra watched on dispassionately.

He sighed and left back his shop to finish his shift.

XXXX

Elsewhere at beacon academy

Professor Ozpin was watching the battle with thinly vieled curiosty. "Even at the entrance exams I found myself in awe of your control over your semblance. The future here at the academy looks to interesting." he murmed as he continued to watch the young prodigy.

XXXX

The next day

Ulquiorra was sitting down on the ship with his eyes closed he had headphones on which had bat wings pointing out the sides. He looked around to observe his classmates. He spotted a pretty blonde girl that was chatting amiably with lots of people(ruby didnt showcase her skills so she is still at signal), in another part he saw the schnee heiress(who he gets his dust from) standing around scowling since someone bumped into her luggage. In a corner sitting down like himself he saw a beautiful black haired girl with a bow on her head that twitched, which lead him to assume she was a faunus of some type since his nose picked up a catlike scent from her. He saw a guy with black and pink hair being annoyed by a girl with orange hair that was talking fast. There was Pyrrha standing looking proud while some people were to scared to talk to her she was looking at the blonde guy that was throwing up into the trashcan.

'hmm wonder how talented these individuals are' he thought while looking at them all. 'while trash on my world they are the elites of this world'.

1 hour later

While everyone was unloading from the airship Ulquiorra noticed the schnee heiress having trouble with all her luggage, deciding that since they supply him he decided to help her like a gentleman.

"Hello Ms. Schnee would you like some help with your luggage?" he asked.

"Thank dust someone has some manners around here and at least recognizes me" she said in her usual haughty fashion.

"I recognize the person that supply's my shop with dust" he said bending down to pick up her luggage. When he bent down she noticed his tail. "Your a Faunus!?" she asked.

"Yes is that a problem?" he inquired in his usual dull monotone.

"Sorry no its not I just dont have a lot of good memories with Faunus you should know why since you work with our suppliers to supply your shop." she said fastly.

"It is of no concern come let us go so we do not be late for the entrance ceremony" he said as they started walking to the building.

"Well let me introduce myself I am Weiss Schnee and you are?" she questioned.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer" he said.

"Your the valedictorian for the entrance exams!" she said shocked that he beat Pyrrha of all people since she knew she was here.

"Yes" he said. That was all the conversation they had as they continued walking to the auditorium.

XXXX

The auditorium

After Ozpin gave his introductory speech, Professor Glynda said they had to sleep their tonight for their initiation was in the morning.

After getting dressed in his Pajamas which were just a pair of pajama bottoms that were black with green bat motifs going down it. His bare chest was shown to all which a lot of people were staring at reminding him of what he found out when he first removed his shirt. It was a symbol of what he used to be for tattooed on his chest was a black hole much like his hollow hole that looked like it was dripping black blood like his release did and he still had the number four on the left side of his chest, this combined with his green tear tracks made him to appear to like ink and gave him a bad boy vibe which he regrettably found attracts the opposite sex like moths to flame.

While he was situating himself he noticed the blonde girl from earlier approaching him. "So bat boy nice ink, I lnoticed you look like you live on the wild side like myself so I forced to introduce myself to you, I am yang xiao long" she said with a wink.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer a pleasure" said in his usual monotone.

"Ohhh going for the mysterious huh I like it well it was nice meeting you" she said as she walked away.

"odd girl" he commented and noticed Weiss heading his way.

"Hello Ms. Schnee wht can I do for you?" as he said this he noticed the bow wearing look at them.

"I made my way over here since you seem the civilized type and decided to bunk here for the night" she said.

"I see it isnt a problem then but ill be right back I must ask someone something" he said as he got up and walked up to the bow girl.

"Hello my name is Ulquiorra Schiffer and I was wondering if you needed something?" he said.

"Blake belladonna a pleasure and I just find myself a bit surprised at how a Faunus and Schnee are getting along." she said.

"I find that acting civilly with people has rewarding benefits and with me buying their dust for my shop for about a year now has made it to where I am used to Schnee's." he said.

"Well it was nice meeting you Ms. Belladonna if you would ever like to talk to a fellow Faunus I am willing to listen." he said as she gasped.

"Please dont tell anyone I knew it would be hard to hide from other Faunus." she said.

"Relax I will not tell your secret" he said as he walked away.

Ulquiorra laid down and the light went off so he fell to sleep.

XXXX

The next morning at the hill

Ozpin gave another speech about us and told us how are team mates were assigned and it lead down to Ulquiorra being the first to launch. Deciding that he did not to land hard he deployed his wings in front of everyone causing them to gasp.

XXXX

Flying through the air but not wanting the test to be easy Ulqiorra landed. Taking off at a sedate for him pace since he did not to out run his whoever partner was going to be he was cutting down grimm left and right with his sword. He stopped in a clearing and decided whoever he seen first was going to be his partner. He noticed how five ursa majors and four beowolfs surrounding him he activated his semblance causing the runes to glow he unleashed lightning upon the grim frying them to ashes when the last one was left he disappeared in a sonic boom and shoved a lightning encased hand in the wolf's head.

Hearing the sound a of a stick break he looked up to see Blake walk out of the treeline.

"Guess this makes us partners" he stated causing her to nod.

"While in the air I noticed the ruins in the north I can fly us there if you would like." he said.

"Are your wings strong enough and I have never seen a bat Faunus before I just thought you were something else with that tail and your slitted eyes." she said.

"Yes I am a bat Faunus and my eyes and tail are a mixture of my mom cat Faunus and my dad a bat Faunus were from menagirie." he said causing her to nod.(Came up with back story for the tail).

With the conversation out of the way he unleashed his wings and picked black up bridal style causing her to blush slightly. They flew over the trees and landed in the clearing with the ruins.

Walking around it Blake decided to choose the white knight. Ulquiorra thought it fitting. When they were about to leave Pyrrha came running into the clearing with a huge deathstalker on her tail. After that Lie Ren and Nora ran into it also with a king taiju on their tails. Jaun was next with a pack of beowolves chasing him. After that everyone looked up to see yang and weiss falling from the sky but yang used her gauntlets to cushion the fall for her and weiss and they landed safely. They brought in a nevermore.

"Oh goody we can all die together" came yang's sarcastic reply.

"No collect your relics while I deal with this trash" Ulquiorra stated making everyone look at him wierdly.

"In case you havent noticed with all the grimm it would take a group of seasoned hunters to take them down" Weiss basically voiced everyone's thoughts.

"I can handle it" he said. Just then his aura skyrocketed combined with his reiatsu causing the sky to form his signature thunderstorm. They were all wide eyed from the power he was releasing.

Taking his hands from his pockets he unsheathed the sword on his back.

"While I would rather not have to use this on such trash I deem it a good reason to do so to save these lives. Enclose Murciélago" he intoned. This caused his spiritual pressure to sky rocket his releasing it into the rain makes it bearable for weaker souls. When his aura subsided everyone gasped in shock he now had long wild hair with to long white horns sticking out like ears his bat wings were back his lower body covered in black fur with two large tufts poking out from his thighs. His feet and hands were clawed now and his eyes were green with yellow irises.

He disappeared in pure speed and all the heard were cracks and they noticed that all the grimm were sent flying high into the sky hitting the nevermore on their paths. When all the grimm were in the sky he reappeared in front of them,

He clapped his hands together and pulled them apart to reveal a green lance made of pure energy. "Lanza del Relampago" he intoned and shouldered it before throwing into the air after the grimm that just started to fall to gravity.

When it made contact with them it exploded into the sky with forced of a nuclear bomb the explosion stretching across the sky for miles. There was nothing left of the grimm. The people in the clearing just stood there in shock, they were frozen in a little fear especially Weiss since he was Faunus with that kind of power.

Reverting back to his normal form he looked to everyone.

"That was so awesome! Bat-boy your were holding out on me!" exclaimed yang first in an attempt to ease the tension. It seemed to have worked though as everyone got over there shock.

"What was that?"

"If you have that power why are you not a hunter yet!"

"i would like a spar with you one day though without the big bomb"

"It went booooommmnnnn I wonder if I can make my grenades do that?"

"Nora please dont do that"

Everyone started saying a lot of things at once.

"If you could get your relics I believe we have a test to finish" he said s he picked up black took off flying away.

XXXX

"That boy is dangerous that is going to get out now so he will be probably sent out on a lot of solo missions, Glynda we dont need to test him so immeadiatley assign him SS-class with permission to go out on solo mission of any class" he stated.

Glynda for once did not argue since the proof was right in front of her that it was unrefutable that she assigned him the rank.

"i will send it to his scroll when the other receive their rankings after their test so that he can at least make friendships." she stated to which he nodded.

XXXX

"After gathering the white rook pieces Cardinal Winchester, Russel Thrush, Sky lark, Dove bronzewing will be team Cardinal (CRDL) lead by Cardin Winchester." somec clapping as he lead the other off stage.

"Gathering the white queen pieces Jaune Acr, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkeryie will be team Juniper (JNPR) lead by Jaune Arc." He stated causing Jaune to blink in surprise at being chosen over Pyrrha.

"And finally gathering the white Knight pieces Ulquiorra Schiffer, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee will be team Blue (BLUE) Lead By Blake Belladonna" he said causing the girls to jump in happiness at having the Bat Demon as he was being nicknamed already since their performances were on the scrolls.

"This year ought to be interesting" said Ozpin staring at Ulquiorra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An: anddd done whew that was a long one for me but I love it so much I couldnt stop writing. Also to keep up with Ozpins theme of color naming the teams I had to find a color that started with U and had letters from at least two other members like CRDL did and Urobilin was made and its a real color look it up its like a faded gold. Anyways please review and tell me your opinions flamers will be ignored.


End file.
